


Reliance

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd believed only in believing. [post chapter 66]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reliance

Eren wakes from a dream he can’t recall again.

The window is open.

The fresh breeze, blowing through the curtains. The faint light that filters through that of midday, past the trees in the woods. Where he is, he is not sure. He had cried, transformed, fought… ate-

The taste of blood in his mouth is his own, he’s bit his lip while lost reminiscing.

Parting his lips for a breath of that breeze before it vanishes. A violent shiver runs through him.

A figure has risen up from their seat by his bedside to round past the foot of his bed and, leaning, closes the window. 

Armin? Too bulky.

Mikasa? Too short.

As his vision focuses Eren sees the person that’s returned to his side and seated once again is Corporal Levi.

“Finally awake are we?”

Eren sits up, trying to give attention but Corporal Levi extends out a hand to indicate he should be at ease. When Eren has trouble doing so, Levi presses that hand to his shoulder. Not pushing him back down to the bedding but coaxing that he should lie back down, should he want to.

Eren lies back down, a little breathless from moving all suddenly and the surprise that in this room it is only he (eyes darting about) and Corporal Levi present.

Silence hangs between them before Eren breaks it.

“Corporal Levi… everyone else…”

Levi is still resting his hand on his shoulder. Gripping it lightly. Not as he would the hilt of his sword. Not as his touch typically is.

“Alive.”

Levi can feel Eren’s sigh of relief, but the grip of his fingers relax as Eren’s body does-

“…sir, just what happened?”

Another silence, not the hanging noose nor the knife.

Eren feels that hand on his shoulder move from it.

Then Corporal Levi standing from his seat without a word, his calloused hands are cupping Eren’s face, as if he is holding Eren in place. Leaning forward to speak as he always does. His touch is gentle and warm, it causes Eren to start harder than had his touch been otherwise.

His breath is also warm, against Eren’s mouth, unlike the air that’d just been coming into this room.

“You chose the decision you believed you would regret less.”

Eren feels the warm breath of Levi’s mouth scape over his brow before- confusion wracks him- something else, also warm- presses to his no longer cut brow as Levi lifts up his face. Lips.

It is a kiss.

First only at his brow, then moving over to his cheek, his lips- Levi’s mouth is parted over his, their lips pressing against the other, softly, as reverence might be.

Eren feels a hand cup at the back of his head, fingers sliding into the hair there, carefully. The fingers massaging into his scalp as he opens his mouth to Levi’s, Levi sliding his tongue in, slowly, sensually.

Pulling back when he feels Eren’s hands clench at the bottom of his shirt, the other tight and tense on the bedding.

Levi draws back, taking not all his warmth as he looks upon Eren.

Eren’s fist on the bed loosens, weak as Levi places a hand over it. He’s sitting on Eren’s bed now. The bed dips deeply from his heavy weight but it assures Eren. Levi’s presence.

Corporal Levi had come for him and he had fought… would he have fought otherwise? He can’t know for sure because that’s not how it was. But Corporal Levi appearing before him again, telling him he had to choose again… that he is sorry it’s always Eren that must decide-

Historia is right.

He really is a cry baby.

Eren has thrown himself against Levi’s chest, his face pressed to Levi’s shoulder as the tears come again. He feels a hand in his hair again, a hand at his back, rubbing it.

If Corporal Levi had not been there, willing to fight in his stead should he have chosen not to fight then, would he have really made this choice?

It doesn’t take him long to sort that out.

He would.

Fight.

If you do not fight you can’t win.

He’d been prepared to die.

But even Historia had said-

Levi pushes Eren back, cupping his face again, his thumbs wiping at the tears that still fall hotly.

“None of it is your responsibility.”

They fall, clear and bright.

Like stars.

“We all made that choice.”

Levi is not talking merely about Eren’s friends now.

The people he’s met before, fought alongside-

“To believe in you.”

Levi’s squad of before.

Erd, Guther, Petra, Auruo.

“We all thought there would come a time when we would have to rely on you, but first we wanted you to rely on us.”

Why?

If Eren’s titan power is more likely to win than their blades- they had known that but even still they had fought. Levi had called Eren a monster, and had no doubt that is what he is. But the rest of them, knowing that of his humanity, and not as Levi knows- what beasts humans to really be- they had wanted at all costs to prevent Eren from turning into a monster unless he really had to. They wanted to believe in him, so they had wanted him to believe in them as well.

The cost- the result- had been all from them making a choice.

Eren’s breath catches as Levi embraces him, holding him to him fully, as if to shield Eren from everything outside his arms- a hand at his head again, fingers stroking through his hair again.

“Forgive us Eren. For not being strong enough.”

Eren wraps his arms around Levi’s torso, gripping there tightly, and far less gently than the Corporal holds him. As if to confirm he is real and not a spirit of beyond lamenting regret. A corpse that Eren will not admit and so sees the ghosts of, how many ghosts has he seen already?

But Corporal Levi is here, his body growing hotter by the second as Eren holds onto him. His ear pressed by Levi’s chest, Eren can hear his beating heart, louder and realer than his own, hushed beneath Levi’s body over his.

When Levi leans forward to kiss him Eren closes his eyes and leans forth as well, their lips meeting, touching. Levi’s tongue in his mouth again only when Eren opens his mouth to Levi again. Levi’s hands are at his shoulders as Eren presses his hands against Levi’s back.

Levi is cradling him against him before he lowers him back, against the pillows he’d been resting his head upon earlier. The pillow is a little damp, maybe he’d been crying in his sleep. How annoying that must have been to the Corporal… to have to deal with hearing him whimper in his sleep…

He’s embarrassed but forgets as Levi pushes what of the blankets remain over him away and starts to kiss at his neck, the side of it, as if it were delicate, the same about his throat, as Levi slides his hands over Eren’s hips then pulls down his trousers, pushing up his shirt so he can kiss at Eren’s stomach, his chest, the spot of his beating heart. Before kissing Eren on the mouth again, briefly, fleetingly. The palms of his hands careful of his ribs, moving behind his back to knead soothingly on it. Making Eren arch such back, his mouth on Eren’s stomach again, kissing and licking at it but never with any of the bite Eren expects. Levi is rubbing and massaging his thighs as he had his back as he inches downward to Eren’s navel, kissing there, an inner thigh as well as he parts Eren’s legs enough for him to nestle between them he starts to suck Eren off.

Eren’s hands are not gentle in his hair, the fingers griping in momentary panic. Corporal Levi has… is… in his mouth he’s…

Levi let’s Eren move his hips up and down as he pleases, feeling them beneath his hands , a wave, as Eren meets every steady bob of the Corporal’s mouth as closely as he can. It’s not only tears that stain his pillow as some saliva drips out from the corner of his mouth as he gasps, moaning, trembling. Levi sucks on him for some time, careful about his teeth and letting him rest as fully and as long as possible against his tongue, before Eren can stand it no longer and warns that he will cum soon, that Corporal Levi should take him out of his mouth quickly… a weak plea… too engrossed with pleasure and comfort Eren ends up cumming in the Corporal’s mouth. He expects reprimand but only hears Corporal Levi swallowing heavily with no comment before leaning over his body once more, drawing his legs over his hips. He’s sliding the back of his knuckles over Eren’s tense and sweat slicked stomach. Another hand at Eren's cheek as Levi leans over to kiss his mouth, then his brow again.

Eren has brought his arms around Corporal Levi’s shoulders, closing his eyes to Levi’s lips on his brow.

Levi tells him.

“It’s fine Eren. I'm here. Let me take care of you.”

Eren nods and starts to help Levi out of his clothes.

Impressed at Levi’s level of control continued through to the end of the day.

That night within Corporal Levi’s arms when Eren sleeps he does not dream.

He has not a need to, perfectly safe here with Levi by his side.


End file.
